The disclosure relates to a damper system with a damper pin with slots for disposition between adjacent slash faces of turbine bucket platforms for dampening bucket vibrations thereof to meet part life requirements.
Industrial turbines such as gas turbines have trended towards increased inlet firing temperatures and increased power output. As output has increased, gas path temperatures and operational vibrations have increased. Consequently, bucket platform slash faces have increasingly exhibited distress including oxidation, creep and low cycle fatigue cracking Distress of the bucket platform slash faces can damage the platform and cause loss of dampening leading to damage such as compressor discharge flow leakage leading to reduced engine efficiency.
Current turbine arrangements employ damper pins between the slash faces to dampen vibrations. Most current pins have a uniform exterior surface that engage the slash faces of turbine platforms along a line. One approach to provide cooling and some dampening employs a generally cylindrical-shaped pin having a plurality of channels formed therealong for communicating a cooling medium through the channels. The channels extend along opposite sides of the pin and are staggered. While the layout of channels in the current approach provides cooling, it may not provide adequate dampening or dampening customization.